


A New Home

by Give_Me_A_Soul



Series: Rosa’s Hope [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elizabeth Afton has a twin, F/M, Gen, Mrs. Afton is Named Clara Afton, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_A_Soul/pseuds/Give_Me_A_Soul
Summary: The Afton Family moves to America, and adjusts reasonably well.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Series: Rosa’s Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124588
Kudos: 4





	1. Au Explanation-1

Okay, so, thing one: I’m trying this entire thing again because the original kinda sucked. Thing two: I’m doing this AU explanation thing again because I can. Okay, so here’s the basic differences in my AU: When the Aftons had Elizabeth, they had identical twins, Elizabeth(Still) and Rosaline/Rosa. The bite of ‘83 happened as per usual, and the major difference is that Michael leaves as soon as he can, and Rosa takes his place in Sister Location. This does change the Funtime Animatronics’ motivations for using Rosa’s body as a meatsuit, but it’s very possible to just have it happen because Rosa’s _extremely_ gullible. Other than that, I’m just going to see where the story takes me. And yes, I know that most of this doesn’t affect this specific part of the series, but it’s always best to be up front.


	2. Part 1

Rosaline Afton, also known as Rosa, looked up at her dad as he finished packing her and Elizabeth’s things. She still didn’t understand what was going on, but from what she had heard from conversations between her mom and dad, she could glean that whatever ‘moving’ was, it involved leaving their house behind. She didn’t want to leave their house behind. Their house was _safe_. How could any other house be safe like theirs?  
She could hear Chris crying from another room, as well as her mom rushing to see what was wrong. Normal, _safe_ sounds.  
“Dad, I’m done packing!” came from the doorway, and Rosa looked over, noticing Mike standing in the doorway.  
She waved at him, and he smiled a bit.  
“Hey, Rosa. How’s it going?” he asked her.  
“Why can’t we just stay here?” she responded. “Here is safe.”  
“Because mom and dad don’t want to stay here, and they get to make that choice.”  
“I don’t want to leave, though.”  
“I know, sweetie,” responded her dad, “but you’re going to be even happier than you were here in our new home.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I like how it turned out. For Rosa’s reaction to moving, I used what I remember about when I moved to a different area and ran with it. Also, a small reminder that the Aftons are British, and also that we don't know what their family dynamic was like.


End file.
